NornenMeister (person)
NornenMeister (aka Hans ) has played Creatures since 1996. A friend of him gave him Creatures as a present for his birthday,- and he never will forget this day. 1998 when Creatures 2 comes out, he is one of the first the owned it. And it is until today his favorite game. He played the game for a very long time so that he tried the Norns genetically to breed high (more neurons, more dendrites, more genes, more instincts, etc.), because he has no internet connection to get new breeds. Hans joined the Creatures Community not until in Top 2004, as he got finally an internet connection. His first work for Creatures was the conversion of the Creatures 3 Pumuckl Norns for Creatures 2 (released February 2004). His first own breed was the Foxi Norns for Creatures 2 (released March 2004). His first world for Creatures 2 was the Sweet World (released in Fall 2004). On June, 6th, 2004 Hans called himself now jokingly NornenMeister, started as the creator and webmaster of his Creatures website also called NornenMeister and he runs the website until 31.October 2008. In this time he converted seven breeds for C2, and created sixteen breeds with new sprites (eight Norn,- four Grendel,- four Ettin breeds). Also at this time he constructed nine worlds and a lot of more little things for C2. From 21. January 2009 to 17. March 2009 NornenMeister´s website makes a comeback, becouse some people ask him to get his breeds and worlds. On March 2009 he closed the website finaly for ever. Summary *'Gender': Male *'Age': He is a little bit younger than santa claus ;-) *'Marital status': married *'Children': no *'Interests': my wife, sports, traveling, meeting friends, computers, music, plants, history, astronomie *'Games': Virtual Life Simulations, Building Strategy, Managment & Strategie Games... currently he plays the very first time an online-game: the Pennergame *'Docking Station ID': NornenMeister_Nr_1 *'Location': Austria Current config *3.06 Ghz Intel Celeron *2 GB Ram *580 GB HDD total *512 MB PCI-Express NVidia Graphic Card *Creative Sound Blaster X-FI Xtreme *20" Samsung Syncmaster Wide TFT *Canon MP 540 *Terratec Cinergy T Stick *Logitech G25 Racing Wheel *Windows XP Pro with SP2 Developer Information NornenMeister has developed addons for Creatures 2, Catz 5, Dogz 5 and The Amazing Virtual Sea-Monkeys and others. Creatures Development Creator of the following breeds for Creatures 2: *Calypso Norns *Foxi Norns *Frog Norns v.2 *Gecko Ettins *Gecko Ettins v.2.0 *Hokuspokus Norns *Opera Ettins (in cooperation with Alien) *Plasma Grendels *Porky Norns *Rainbow Norns (C2) *Red Tail Norns *Sweetheart Grendels *Vulcana Norns (in cooperation with Alien) *White Dynamite Grendels *Winged Bulbous Grendels *Winged Worker Ettins NornenMeister has converted the following breeds from Creatures 3 to Creatures 2: *Indianer Norns *Plague Ettins *Plant Norns *Pumuckl Norns *Tiger Grendels NornenMeister has converted the following breeds from Docking Station to Creatures 2: *Shee (C3/DS)s to Shee Norns He has also converted the following breeds from Creatures Village to Creatures 2: *Okapi Norns Creator the following Creatures 2 worlds: *Albia at Night *Albitopia *Animal Arena *Christmas in Albia *Das Piratenschiff aka The Pirate ship *Flying Wonderland *Sweet World *The Albian Sea Bay aka The Amazing Virtual Sea Monkeys to C2 *Vulkanausbruch auf Albia aka Volcanic Eruption in Albia Unfinished breeds from NornenMeister: *Albian Night Norns *Albitopian Norns *Bamby Norns *Pinguin Norns *Pirate Norns *Warrior Grendels See project page for details. Unfinished worlds from NornenMeister: *Albigray *Albipol *C1toC2 Albia *Castle Albia See project page for details. NornenMeister created also some cheats, chemical mixes, sound files, egg sprites and other sprites for Creatures 2. As well as Creatures screensavers, Creatures desktop themes, Creatures games, Creatures tinkering things and much more. Interesting Facts * Most of the Addons from NornenMeister are now availible at: Mummy's Creatures, Alien's Creatures World, Creatures @ CU7 and Web.Archive.Org Affiliations * Member: Albia 2000 * Member: Amanoras Creatures Board * Member: Creatures Caves * Member: Creaturetopia * Member: Gameware Forum * Member: Mummy's Creatures Forum * Member: Virtual Life Forum * Visitor: main community forums * User: Creatures Wiki * Visitor: alt.games.creatures * Member: German Creatures Webring * Member: The Original Creatures Webring Creatures Collection NornenMeister is the proud owner of a big Creatures Collection: including a T-Shirt with NornenMeister logo, a Mousepad also with NornenMeister logo, two Tea Cups witch Foxi Norns logo and over one hundred Creatures Labels with NornenMeister logo. He had a Handy with Creatures motives... ... and a very big Norn Doll (around 50 centimeter high) called Lovley (One of my nieces stole him), made by Alien... ... a Norn Doll named Stuart Little Tigno (stolen by my other niece), that NornenMeister has won from Aliens aktion Norn des Monats... ... and also a Grendel Doll named Elian also from Alien as a present at the occasion of the Second International Creatures Meeting. (Elian has now a new home in the Practice by NornenMeister´s Ear Nose Throat Doctor.) Creatures Titles Owned Creatures 1 with Life Kit 1 (but one of my nephews stole it), Creatures 2 witch Life Kit 1 + 2 + Montu, Creatures 3 + Docking Station (joking aside: also stolen by one of my nephews), Creatures 3 - Internet Edition + Norngarden 2 + Ostrova, Creatures The Albian Years, Creatures Exodus, Creatures Village (give them all to my nieces and nephews) and Creatures World. Creatures The official Guide - Das Handbuch für Norn-Züchter. The Amazing Virtual Sea-Monkeys for PC. Creatures and The Amazing Virtual Sea-Monkeys (my nephew Martin has took The Amazing Virtual Sea-Monkeys away from me) for Gameboy Advance. Related Links * NornenMeister External Creatures Website Links * Norns vom NornenMeister External Website Links from the "Meister series" * PetzMeister * SeaMonkeyMeister Other External Website Links * Das Ende des Internets * My World of Alpha Centauri * Private Website Category:People Category:Breed Makers Category:World Builders Category:Software_Developers Category:Creature Breeders Category:Fan Authors Category:Graphic Artists